THE GHOST HOUSE
by Tahirizhita grey pattz
Summary: MIKE MILLERS ES DUEÑO DE UNA PROPIEDAD A LAS AFUERAS DE FORKS. MIKE PLANEA RECONSTRUIR LA PROPIEDAD PARA ABRIR UN HOTEL PERO LOS TRABAJADORES SE HAN QUEJADO DE VER Y ESCUCHAR COSAS EXTRAÑAS, POR LA CUAL MIKE SE VE OBLIGADO A CONTRATAR A LOS FAMOSOS CASA FANTASMAS DE AQUEL PUEBLO
1. Chapter 1

Hola les traigo esta historia espero y me acompañen en esta locura.

Ya saben el declamer los personajes son prestados y yo solo juego con ellos

Espero sus comentarios #tuopinionesimportante

"THE GHOST HOUSE"

Mike Miller. Era el dueño de la "mansión Cullen" esta se encontraba a las afueras del pequeño pueblo de forks. Mike había heredado aquella propiedad hace un par de años atrás y deseaba reconstruirla para abrir un hotel de estilo barroquiano, algo raro en aquel pueblo, contrato personal para remodelación del edificio, pero, varios trabajadores se quejaron de haber escuchado ruidos extraños, voces y haber visto que las cosas se desaparecían, así que Mike contacto a Charlie y Isabella Swan.

"LOS CAZAFANTASMAS".

Era lunes por la tarde cuando Isabella se encontraba en casa de su padre arreglando los últimos detalles para emprender el viaje a su primera misión caza fantasmas, la misión se llevaría acabó a las afueras del pueblo, en una mansión que se encontraba abandonada hace ya más de treinta años.

Isabella y su padre estaban en camino al "lugar de trabajo", el camino apenas si se podia distinguir por la gran cantidad de maleza que se encontraba en el lugar, se detuvieron frente a una enorme reja de hierro que debía de medir por lo menos dos o tres metros de altura, en medio de esta se encontraba una gran "C", la inicial del apellido de la familia cullen pensó isabella, la casa era hermosa de un estilo barroco, era algo extraño para este pueblo, pero, había algo en esa propiedad que a Isabella la intrigaba, tan pronto como isabella y su padre bajaron del vehículo instalaron cámaras, micrófonos y varios equipos especiales de sonido por toda la casa, estos ayudarían a detectar cualquier actividad paranormal o cosa extraña que se moviera o se escuchara, al termino de instalar el equipo de trabajo, Isabella y su padre se acomodaron cada uno en una de las habitaciones que la casa les ofrecía ya que vivirían en ese lugar por lo menos de una semana a un mes.

-creo que ya hemos acabado por hoy iré a darme un baño- dijo isabella a su padre mientras subía a la habitación donde se había instalado.

-de acuerdo...¿está bien si te dejo sola en casa por un momento? iré al pueblo a comprar algunos comestibles y comprare la cena.-pregunto su padre

-seguro. Podre arreglármelas un momento sin ti.

Por suerte los trabajadores habían podido arreglar la tubería e instalar la luz eléctrica. Isabella tomo sus necer, eligió ropa, la coloco sobre la cama y fue directo al baño.

Estaba en plena ducha cuando escucho un fuerte golpe al otro lado de la pared, inmediatamente se puso la bata de baño y salió a verificar que era lo que había sucedido, pero, no encontró nada así que volvió nuevamente al cuarto de baño, escucho otro golpe y esta vez salió lo más rápido que pudo para ver qué era lo que sucedía, pero, tampoco vio nada, sus ojos vagaron por toda la habitación cuando su mirada paso por la cama se sorprendió al ver esta se encontraba vacía, la pijama que había puesto en la cama, había desaparecido, se dirigió al armario para checar si la ropa se encontraba ahí pero cuando abrió el armario la pijama que había seleccionado no estaba, comenzó a buscarla por toda la habitación pero su búsqueda fue inútil porque no la encontró por ningún lado, una hora después llego Charlie con una enorme bolsa de comestibles y una bolsa de pescado frito. Isabella coloco la comida en varios estantes de la cocina y sirvió el pescado en dos platos desechables y llamo a su padre para cenar, al término de la cena isabella recogía la mesa , dio las buenas noches a su padre y se retiró a su habitación temporal.

Pasaban más de las dos de la madrigada cuando la figura de un hombre se acercaba a los pies de la cama donde isabella dormía profundamente, aquella figura que a la luz de luna no era más que una sombra, él observaba detenidamente la figura de la mujer durmiente, con pasos sigilosos avanzo hasta ponerse a un costado de la cama , se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de isabella, aquella sombra noto aquel olor a frambuesas que la chica desprendía de su cuerpo, la sombra se acercó al oído de isabella y suavemente susurro su nombre.

- Isabella.

Isabella se removió en la cama inquieta, abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la figura de un hombre, parpadeo varias veces para adaptarse a la obscuridad de la habitación pero cuando trato de concentrarse en aquella figura obscura, esta había desaparecido por completo de la habitación, encendió la lámpara que se encontraba a lado de ella, pero, fue inútil aquella aquel hombre había desaparecido, estaba completamente sola en la habitación, Isabela sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente y encontrar una explicación de lo que había visto pero no llego a ninguna conclusión, le era imposible pensar con coherencia..

Aquí les dejo el primer cap espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, actualizare cada semana y serán varios capítulos


	2. SORPRESA

HOLA HOLA AQUI VENGO CON OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE, YA SABEN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

CAPITULO SIN BETEAR

YA SABEN EL DECLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SRA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CON ELLOS

THE GHOST HOUSE"

CAPITULO 2:

en el sótano de aquella casa, en completa obscuridad se encontraban siete figuras humanas discutiendo

-por favor es solo una humana, Edward

-lo se Emmete, pero, ella es mía y por lo tanto me pertenece.

Entonces hablo el líder del clan.

-calma. Edward escucha por primera vez a tu hermano, esa chica podría traernos problemas, debes pensar en las consecuencias que habrá si esa chica sabe de nuestra existencia, piensa en los años que nos ha costado mantenernos en secreto.

Edward suspiro con frustración y con toda la paciencia que tuvo respondió.

-Carlisle. Tengo todo planeado ella no dirá nada.

-esto acabara mal, al igual que paso con Tanya.- dijo una voz femenina.

_-¿ y que pasara con su padre?- dijo otra voz femenina, diferente _

-¡ya he escuchado suficiente! Ya me las arreglare con su padre por el momento solo la quiero a ella.-dijo Edward avanzando hacia la puerta y saliendo del sótano.

Isabella abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose observada, se levantó de la cama, se ducho y bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, espero a que su padre bajara para así poder comer juntos, en el desayuno Charlie y su hija charlaron sobre lo que harían ese día, unas cuantas sesiones espiritistas y después harían diferentes labores en la casa,

el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde Isabella se sentía demasiado aburrida y decidió dar un paseo por toda la casa, eligió comenzar desde el tercer piso, abrió las habitaciones y admiro lo que había en ellas, solo encontró polvo y cosas viejas, se dio cuenta que su exploración acabaría más rápido de lo que pensaba y pensó que sería buena idea si exploraba más a fondo, en una de las habitaciones abrió armarios y todo lo que encontrara a su paso que tuviera cajones , en uno de ellos encontró un portarretrato viejo, este contenía una fotografía vieja color sepia, la fotografía mostraba a un hombre guapo, rubio, alrededor de los treinta años. De pronto escucho la puerta cerrarse de golpe levanto rápidamente la mirada, dejo la fotografía sobre la cama y fue hacia la puerta para verificar que era lo que sucedía , la abrió la puerta y miro por el pasillo pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

-no recuerdo haber dejado la Puerta abierta- se dijo así misma para agarrar un poco de valor.

Nuevamente volvió a la habitación y siguió buscando más cosas que pudieran entretenerse.

Tres horas más tarde Isabella miro su reloj de mano y se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta que pasaban más de la seis de la tarde, se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada y se dirigió al cuarto donde su padre tomaba la siesta, se extrañó al ver que su padre aun dormía por lo general cuando su padre tomaba una siesta estas solía de ser de una hora, debía ir a despertarlo para ir a verificar el equipo "caza fantasmas" al llegar a la puerta llamo a su padre.

-¡PAPA! ¿ESTAS DEAPIERTO?

Nadie contesto al otro lado de la puerta, entonces decidió entrar para verificar que todo estuviera en orden

al entrar observo el cuerpo de su padre que dormía profundamente.

-¡papa levántate ya es tarde!

Pero el cuerpo de Charlie no se movió.

-¡PAPA DESPIERTA PORFAVOR ! Dijo un poco alarmada ante la inercia de su padre, se acercó a la cama y comenzó a sacudirlo por los hombros.

-yo que tu no haría eso, es inútil- dijo una voz masculina.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos al ver aquel hombre parado en el marco de la puerta, el hombre era de cabellos cobrizos, cuerpo fornido, pálido y ojos color esmeralda.

-¿quién eres y que haces aquí? Esto es propiedad privada.

-¿que quien soy? mmmmmm... buena pregunta, me gustaría decirte "tu peor pesadilla" pero creo que eso no va conmigo- dijo él hombre depositando el dedo índice y el dedo pulgar en la barbilla en forma pensativa, Edward miro a Isabella a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa cínica.

-¿qué le has hecho a mi padre?- dijo Isabella

¡DESPIERTALO AHORA!

- creo que por el momento eso no va hacer posible. a menos que tu estés dispuesta a cooperar.

- Que….¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

- quiero...

TU SANGRE.

BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS:

NOTA; LOS CAPITULOS SON SIN BETEAR

SALUDITOS Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO


	3. EL TRATO

Hola aquí vengo con otro capitulo espero me comenten que les parecio

Nos vemos pronto

"THE GHOST HOUSE"

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Isabella con incredulidad, pensando que aquel hombre estaba loco.

- si quieres que tu padre despierte, tendrás que ser cooperativa conmigo.

Edward avanzo por la habitación quedando frente a una ventana dejando a sus espaldas a isabella y a su padre.

- ¡Estás loco! - isabella saco cuidadosamente su teléfono celular del bolsillo de sus jeans tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, desbloqueo la pantalla, trato de marcar el número de emergencia para pedir ayuda a la policía.

- tu no llamaras a nadie, en cuestión de segundos el hombre se evaporo en el aire desapareciendo de la ventana y apareciendo junto a ella a velocidad imposible, le quito el teléfono de sus manos y lo apretó entre su puño haciéndolo pedazos.

Isabella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante las imágenes que estaba contemplando, respiro profundo varias veces recordándose así misma que no era momento ni lugar adecuado para desmayarse.

aquel hombre no podría haber corrido muy rápido era imposible que un humano corriera a esa velocidad y aparte estaba el hecho de que él le había arrebatado su teléfono haciéndola pedazos entre sus manos

isabella se dijo así misma que no debía mostrar temor, ya que eso podría ayudar a aquél mounstro a tomar ventaja sobré ella.

-te propongo un trato.-hablo isabella, sus palabras salieron de su boca sin tan siquiera pensarlo y rompiendo con él silencio incido que se había hecho cuando él le quito el teléfono.

-aquí no hay tratos, tu harás lo que yo diga.

Isabella se estrujo el cerebro para poder llegar a un acuerdo, al menos dos años en la escuela de leyes le ayudarían a tratar de convencerlo a llegar a un acuerdo dónde los dos saldrían beneficiados.

-podrías escucharme, tal vez te guste lo que te proponga.

Edward respiro profundamente por lo general no le agradaba que sus presas hablaran, en ese momento recordó la sed que tenía y le recordó a los trabajadores que habían llegado hace semanas, se habían largado pensando que la casa estaba llena de fantasmas, eso los había salvado de una buena mordida en la yugular, no es que eso los matara, el y sus hermanos no mataban a los humanos solo succionaban una cierta cantidad de sangre que los dejaba un poco confundidos, Edward sacudió un poco la cabeza para poder enfocarse en la conversación, los latidos del corazón de Isabella lo estaban distrayendo, estaba demasiado sediento y podía percibir perfectamente como la sangre de la chica corria por sus venas y el punto que mas le atraía en esos momentos era la yugular de la chica, sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y entoncès el dijo.

-adelante, te escucho.

-bueno. Pues dices que quieres mi sangre ¿ no ?

isabella espero que el hiciera una afirmación pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-y... yo te ofresco mi sangre y te puedo ofrecer mi cuerpo, pero, el trato seria que, yo te doy esas dos cosas a cambio de la libertad mía y de mi padre.

una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Edward.

- y que te hace pensar que no puedo obtener esas dos cosas sin que haya trato.

- lo se, pero ¿ no crees que seria más placentero si yo misma me ofrezco a ti?- isabella se sintió avergonzada, se estaba ofreciendo a él delante de su padre, se preguntó qué era lo que su padre pensaría de ella en esos momentos, pero. su ofrecimiento era necesario hacerlo ya que la vida de los dos estaba en peligro.

-¿y que beneficio obtengo yo?-dijo él

¿Todavía quería algo más aparte de mi sangre y mi cuerpo? Pensó ella, el si que estaba completamente loco o tenía un ego muy elevado, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de la casa, le informaría a el que el dueño de la casa quería repararla y construir un hotel, tal vez eso podría ayudaría.

-sabías que la casa estará en remodelación y pronto se abrirá un hotel.

-¡NO! ¡ELLOS NO HARAN NADA!

- yo podría ayudarte para retrasar la remodelación y tu podrás vivir aquí durante un poco más de tiempo.

-¡NO ! la casa es nuestra y nadie nos la quitara.

- yo podría ayudarte y tu tendrías tu beneficio del trato, yo me entrego a ti a cambio de mi vida y la de mi padre y tu tendrás la casa.

-jajajajajajaja- Edward soltó una carcajada que sonó por toda la habitación, Edward se acecho a Isabella quedando demasiado cerca sin tocarla, Edward acerco su rostro al oído de ella y dijo:

-Oye bien Isabella, el trato será este, te quedaras aquí durante una semana, estarás disponible para mí las 24 horas, después de ese tiempo te largaras. al pueblo y le dirás a ese tal Mike Millers que no pudiste hacer nada, no le entregaras ninguna evidencia ya que no la encontraras, te iras a casa y más te vale no decirle a nadie de nosotros porque te estaremos vigilando, y si dices a alguien lo ocurrido en esta casa nos encargaremos de que ti y de tu padre, nos aseguraremos que no vuelvan a ver jamás la luz del sol ¡ENTENDIDO!

-si- dijo isabella temerosa

-¡¿ sí que?!

- si, entendido

Aquí otro capítulo más jejejeje que pasara con ese mal acuerdo jejejeje ya han visto los capítulos son cortitos, nos vemos pronto.

ha... y disculpen mi mala ortografía.

XOXOXOXO


	4. conociendo a los Cullen

hola aquí otro capitulo

Espero sus comentarios

ya saben el declamer: yo solo juego con los personajes de la sre S.M

AVISO: como verán los capítulos están sin betear, lean bajo su propio riesgo

Saludos.

Capitulo 4

THE GHOST HOUSE

-vendré por ti en un par de horas

-per...

-¡ he dicho que vendré por ti en un par de horas!

Edward salió de la habitación dejando a Isabella y su padre a solas.

Bella tomo asiento en una silla cercas de la cama de su padre.

-papa te prometo que saldremos de aquí, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.-dijo isabella entre sollozos las lágrimas le caían violentamente por el rostro.

una hora mas tarde isabella escucho unos pequeños toques en la puerta, alzo la mirada y se encontró un par se ojos grises.

-hola. ¿puedo pasar?

-sí. Adelante

la mujer entro a la habitación, esta parecía más joven que ella debía tener 20 o quizás 21 años, la mujer era hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio, era alta, delgada y curvilínea..

-mi hermano me ha enviado por ti, vamos.

-pero.. ¿y mi padre?

la rubia se encogió de hombros

- supongo que estará bien.

la rubia dirigió a Isabella por unos pasillos desconocidos que bella no había visto antes , llegaron a un salón al parecer era el salón de música, en él se encontraban varios instrumentos musicales como un piano, una arpa, enre otros más, en la habitación se encontraban tres personas más dos de ellas eran hombres y la otra era una mujer.

-hola Isabella-saludo la mujer que estaba a lado de los dos fornidos hombres, la mujer era igualmente hermosa que la rubia, tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, tenía cabello cobrizo, ojos color verde, y era igual que la rubia, curvilínea.

-hola. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Bella

-oh... perdona, tenemos tanto tiempo sin que nadie nos visite que ya hemos olvidado nuestros modales.-el es mi esposo Carlisle señalo a uno de los hombres parado junto a ella.

el hombre era rubio de unos treinta años , isabella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos aquel hombre rubio se le hacía conocido, y callo en cuenta que el hombre era el de la fotografía vieja color sepia.

-el es Emmete-señalo al otro hombre, este tenía el cabello rizado y color azabache. era más fornido que el rubio y que el hombre de cabellos cobrizos que había conocido hace rato.

-la persona que está a tu lado es Rosalie y yo soy Esme.

isabella se preguntaba así misma ¿cómo era posible que cinco personas desconocidas hubieran entrado a la propiedad sin permiso de Mike?

-¿cómo es que saben mi nombre?-pregunto bella

- oh… querida nosotros los estuvimos escuchando y viendo todo lo que hacían a ti y tu padre desde que llegaron a la casa.

eso la dejo aún más confundida pero no quiso preguntar nada más.

-Edward vendrá pronto.

-¿quién es el?

-oh... de seguro Edward ha sido mal educado contigo. Edward es el hombre que conociste hace rato en la habitación donde está tu padre.

-ha...

-pero toma asiento por favor.

Esme le indico un sofá color caoba.

Se abrió la puerta nuevamente y Entro Edward.

-¿qué ha pasado Edward?pregunto Esme

-nada. Solo le venido esa una visión, dice que tiene miedo a que vuelvan después de tanto tiempo.

-¿qué es lo que ha visto? -pregunto la rubia.

Edward miro a Isabella con desconfianza y so dijo

-Alice dice que ella es la indicada para la profecía.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Esme. oh... Edward ¡eso es fantástico!

-pero yo eso no puede ser cierto, han pasado mas de 100 años desde que supimos lo de la profecía

-Edward es tu deber como hijo de la noche es cumplir la profecía , te imaginas a todos , nuestros ancestros estarían orgullosos de que tu cumplieras por primera vez la profecía, inténtalo no pierdes nada.-dijo el Carlisle.

-bueno es mejor que te des prisa nuestros ancestros han esperado milenios por este día.-Esta vez dijo Emmete con una sonrisa burlona.

-Emmete deja tranquilo a Edward dijo Esme.

isabella no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando así que decidió no entrometerse y no hacer preguntas.

-vamos tienes un trato que cumplir.

Edward tomo a isabella de la muñeca y la guio hacia la salida.

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo.

Estare actualizando cada semana dos capítulos para avanzar más o menos rápido con la historia. Bueno nos vemos luego y espero sus comentarios .

Saluditos. xoxoxoxoxoxox


	5. cumpliendo trato

hola. les traigo un nuevo capitulo de ghost house espero y sea de su agrado

AVISO; este capitulo no esta veteado lean bajo su propio riesgo

DECLAMER: los personajes son de la señora Meyer yo solo juego con sus personajes para callar las voces de mi cabeza.

* * *

Edward tomo a Isabella por la muñeca y la guio hacia la salida, la condujo hasta llegar a la habitación dónde Isabella se había instalado cuándo llego con su padre, se adentraron en esta.

Edward estaba demasiado molesto que se adentró por un instante en sus propios pensamientos, pensando que ¿cómo era posible? que una insignificante humana tuviera su destino en sus manos, su vida como vampiro no había dependido de una desconocida hasta que se vio obligado a aceptar la orden de Aro. Luego estaba la maldita profecía dónde decía que un hijo de la noche y una hija de Eva crearían a un ser Hermoso y perfecto para gobernar el mundo de los hijos de la noche, los vampiros. Según la profecía este suceso solo ocurría cada milenio según los ancestros. "Los vulturis".

Aro. Era actual gobernante de su mundo, Edward fue el elegido por Aro para cumplir la profecía, Alice es la encargada de encontrar a la hija de Eva con quien él debe cumplir el mandato. Alice es una vidente de dos milenios de edad, hace un siglo había perdido su capacidad de ver visiones, pero hoy de la nada la visión llego, mostrándole a Isabella Swan dar a luz a un hijo, a su primogénito. Edward volvió a la realidad, noto que se encontraba pardo a un lado de Isabella, apretó mas su agarre, su furia era tal que aventó a Isabella sobre la cama, esta chillo.

-¡auch!...

-desvístete- ordeno Edward en tono cortante

-pero...

-he ordenado que te quites la ropa.

-¡NO!-grito la chica

Bella se levantó de la cama quedando parada a un lado de esta, Edward camino hacia ella, introdujo una mano en la nuca de la chica y apretó su agarre, la jalo del cabello haciendo que la cabeza de Isabella se inclinara hacia atrás y dijo:

-acataras mis órdenes quieras o no niñita, no me importa lo que pienses te tomare a la hora que yo quiera y cuantas veces quiera, si no te quitas la maldita ropa lo hare yo por mi propia cuenta .

-¡No por favor! no me hagas daño-susurro bella entre sollozos.

Isabella se encontraba demasiado asustada

-entonces compláceme querida.

Edward se separó de bella y esta comenzó a quitarse cada una de las prendas que tenía puestas quedándose completamente desnuda, Edward la observaba sentado desde el sofá de cuero que estaba en la habitación, una vez que ella acabo, Edward se levantó de su lugar y se acercó nuevamente a ella.

-espero no seas virgen-dijo mientras tocaba la intimidad de isabella.

Ella se estremeció al contacto de este, el simple toque de aquel ser fuera lo que fuera le agradaba, su toque era suave, frio. Y claro que ella no era virgen, Bella había comenzado su vida sexual hace tres años atrás.

-no. no lo soy-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-que bien. Acuéstate en la cama-dijo Edward en tono autoritario señalando la cama, ella obedeció. Lo aborrecía pero le tenía demasiado miedo como para revelarse contra él , él era más fuerte que ella. en ese instante Isabella se prometió así misma que en cualquier oportunidad no dudaría en atacarlo. Edward se quitó la ropa quedando completamente desnudo,dejo sus ropas en el sofá y se acercó a la cama se posó arriba de ella, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en todo su cuerpo causando que ella se estremeciera con su frio toque. Edward jugo con ella alistándola para el momento de la penetración, una vez lista él se preparó y con una fuerte embestida la penetro isabella gimió de placer, el ritmo aumento y Edward se dejó ir, acabando de satisfacerse rápidamente salió del interior de Bella Impidiendo que ella llegara al orgasmo, frustrada y con mucha rabia isabella no dijo nada por temor, iba a terminar por su propia cuenta cuando él le tomo las manos y le negó darse placer así misma, deposito un ligero beso cerca de su oreja y le susurro.

-no me gusta que te masturbes en mi nombre.

derrotada Isabella se removio en la cama, estaba tan desesperada que sentia como si se estuviera quemando viva, después de unos minutos comenzó a dormitarse cuando sintió que Edward la tomaba nuevamente esta vez Isabella lo tomo por los cabellos y halo de ellos

queriéndole hacer daño, quería desquitarse por lo de hace rato, esta vez Edward permitió a bella correrse. al termino bella dejo caerse rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

al despertar la obscuridad reinaba por toda la habitación, bella escucho unos golpes en la puerta, esta se abrió enseguida mostrando el rostro de una mujer a quien jamás vio con anterioridad.

-hola lindura-dijo la mujer esta era bajita de cabello obscuro.

-¿qué hora es?-pregunto bella

-las cinco de la madrugada cariño, te he traído ropa y comida

-gracias. ¿y tú quién eres?

-soy Alice

isabella dio un respingo

-¿ tú fuiste la que tuvo la visión?

-si cariño.

-¿qué es lo que viste?-contra ataco bella sin dejar que Alice dijera algo mas

-no puedo decírtelo, tendrás que preguntárselo a Edward

la puerta se abrió y entero Edward.

-puedes irte Alice yo me encargo.-dijo Edward terminando la conversación de las chicas

La pequeña mujer salió sin decir nada,

isabella se incorporó recargándose en sus codos, miró fijamente a Edward.

-¿Cuándo podremos irnos yo y mi padre?-pregunto

-apenas llevas una noche conmigo¿ y ya te quieres ir?

-necesito respuestas Edward.

-ten por seguro que no contestare, bueno está bien hazlas, pero te aseguro que no responderé todas.

Edward hizo un gesto animándola a preguntar.

-¿cuándo podremos irnos?

-ya te dije que en una semana

Pero los planes de Edward eran otros.

-¿de que visión hablan los demás ?

-eso no te lo diré

-¿porque?

-no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿que son todos ustedes?

-somos los hijos de la noche

-¿porque quieres mi sangre?

-wow... niñita vas muy rápido.

-¿qué le hicieron a mi padre?

Isabella preguntaba demasiado rápido.

-¡Basta! no contestare ninguna de tus preguntas, vístete. Esme te espera en el salón de música.

Edward se sentó en el sofá contemplando la desnudes de isabella mientras ella tomaba su ropa y se vestía en silencio. al termino de eso salió de la habitación dejando solo a Edward y se dirijo a donde la mujer llamada Esme la esperaba**.**

* * *

** Espero les haya gustadon prometo hacer mas largos los capítulos, ya que estamos a fin de año les quiero desear un feliz y próspero año nuevo.**

**Saludos XOXOXOXO**


End file.
